looking for what was missing
by moomoo567
Summary: this is meh first story. its about troy and gabriella getting married and breaking up and having a daughter. their daughter doesnt know troy though so she and her friend have to go find him. please read this!
1. Chapter 1

here's my first story eveerrz! itz so coollllllll!! i knowz youz willz love itz!! please reviewzzz itzz awesomezz when peoplez reviewww!!

* * *

"Good morning New York City! It's 6:00 AM on this Wednesday morning."

"Oh shut up!" Bella Montez yelled at her alarm clock. She smacked the snooze and turned over back into sleep.

"Raine, you have got to get up!" Gabriella yelled into her daughter's bedroom. Bella let out a huge groan. "NOW! I swear honey, you are…"

"Just like my father. I know mom. And I honestly couldn't care less. I mean I've never even met the man…yet you always compare me to him. The way I eat, the way I brush my teeth. Gah is it ever going to stop?"

"Save the drama for the stage sweetie. Right now, just get out of the bed, and get ready for school." Gabriella said and then she went into her bedroom to get ready for work. The Montez women lived in a penthouse on the fifty-first floor of a NYC sky scrapper. Gabriella was a successful lawyer and Bella, commonly known as Bella, was the girl every eighth grader at East Manhattan Middle School wanted to be. Smart, popular and athletic with a singing voice that made her sound much more than her 14 years. Her blazing blue eyes and golden brown curls added gorgeous to the list. An hour later she was dressed, as she waked in she saw her mother doing dishes at the sink.

"Ready for spring break?" Gabriella asked as her daughter sat down with an apple.

"More than ready. What are we doing? Can we go back to Miami…or maybe shopping in Montreal? Or this year we could go to Paris!" Bella said with a smile. That smile fade when her mother turned to her with a frustrated look on her face.

"Bella, I have to do some work this year in Atlanta, so I was thinking you would go see your Grandmother in..."

"Mom, I can't go to New Mexico for the whole spring break. What would I do there? And doesn't Gramma work all day? Remember what you're always telling me about being home alone to much?" Raine said, trying her hardest to get out of it.

"Raine, you didn't let me finish. Janet Blackwell has to go to Atlanta too and she needs a place for Tyler to stay. So I asked her if she would let him go with you and she agreed." Gabriella said, hoping that she hadn't ruined her daughter's holiday too badly. "I'm sorry honey, we can go Paris and Miami this summer. We'll take two weeks for each! How's that sound?"

"I guess it'll be better with Tyler there. And two weeks in Paris sounds much better than five days!" Lorraine said. The doorbell rang. "That's Ty. I gotta go. Bye mom." She said as she quickly gave her mom a hug and grabbed her bags.

"Bye honey. Do you have your basketball stuff? Your script?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Yes mother I have everything. I'll see you at the game!" She said as she hurried out the door.

"Hey Bella!" Said Tyler Blackwell. He and Raine's Bella's mothers had been best friends since Gabriella started at the law firm when Lorraine was three. Tyler had been in all of her classes since kindergarten and the two had been friends since before they could dribble a basketball.

"Hey Ty, let's go." She said as she shut the door to her home.

"So are you ready for the state championship? When is it?"

"Tyler, I have been ready for that game since I was five. And it's right after spring break. But there won't be a state championship if I can't win tonight's game." She said as they walked into the elevator.

" You will, don't worry. What about the science exam today?" Tyler asked with a smirk.

"Now that…I don't think I'll ever be ready for." She laughed. The two teens got off the elevator and stepped into the lobby of Lorraine's building. They walked across the huge room and outside onto the streets of New York City. Bella took a deep breath. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of this smell!" Tyler laughed.

"What? The smell of a polluted city? I think I could." Bella rolled her blue eyes and giggled at her friend's bluntness.

"I know, but I love New York so much!" She said serenely.

"All right Bella, stop smelling the smog and let's get to school. We don't want to be late. Get the taxi." Tyler told her. She nodded and stepped onto the street corner.

"TAXI!" She yelled. Five cabs stopped instantly and she smiled. She opened the door and let Tyler in before she slid in and shut the door. "East Manhattan Middle." She told the driver who grunted in response and started driving. Before they knew it, they were stepping out of the cab and onto the school grounds of the school.

* * *

"All right Montez! Good hustle!" The coach called while Raine ran down the court, her sandy brown curls were flying in her face, but she couldn't brush them away. She didn't have time, if she won this game for her team, they would be playing in the state championship. But if they lost, the season was over. She quickly faked right and sprinted to the left for the last shot. If she got this one, they would win by one point. She shot the ball up and prayed that it would go in. The crowd started counting down the seconds, and Lorraine just stood there and sucked in the moment. This was what she lived for. The cheering of the crowd and the adrenaline rush she got when she was on the basketball court. The only thing that topped it was being on the stage belting a song out. She looked at the audience. She saw her mother's face and beside her were Janet and Tyler Blackwell. Those people had been her family since before she could remember and she loved them for being at this game. There was just one person she wished could be there. She wanted him to be standing in the stands screaming for him the way her mother had done. She wanted her father. She had everything else she could ever want. Tons of friends, she was the captain of her school's basketball team and was already guaranteed a spot on the high school varsity team in the year to follow. She could sing and act, and she was considered to be smart by all her classmates and teachers. But her father was missing from that picture. He was the only thing she yearned for. Raine was pushed out of her daydream when the crowd started screaming wildly. She heard the buzzer go off and before she knew it, she was holding the district championship trophy in her hands. She had done it. Her team was going to state.

soooooo you should defeniatly reviewzzz causezz itszz awesome right??


	2. Chapter 2

here's my first story eveerrz! itz so coollllllll!! i knowz youz willz love itz!! please reviewzzz itzz awesomezz when peoplez reviewww!!

* * *

When they got home from the game, Bella's attention was on the television where she was watching her father play a basketball game in LA.

"Come on dad what was that?" She yelled when Troy missed his free throw. "I made like nine of those tonight!"

"Raine, stop yelling at the TV. He can't hear you." Gabriella playfully told her daughter. She loved nights like this; the two of them sitting on the couch in their PJ's with wet hair, just watching the game.

"Yea, he doesn't even know I exist." Bella said. "Tell me about him again. When you met him." Gabriella sighed and looked at the ceiling. She had told Raine so many times about her father, and every night she told her again.

"Ok, well it was New Years Eve and we were at a party at a ski resort. Neither one of us really wanted to be there, but we were. I walked into the room and saw him standing on the other side. I wanted to go talk to him right then, but I didn't."

"Because you were shy." Bella interrupted, she had heard this story so many times that she had it memorized.

"Yes, unlike you." Gabriella giggled. Bella smiled and twirled one of her sand colored curls with her finger.

"Why can't I meet him?" She asked nonchalantly when her mother finished the story.

"You're not going to give up are you?" The older woman asked. Bella responded by shaking her head.

"Mom, I need to know the man. Its like there's this hole in my heart where he is supposed to be."

"Bella , maybe someday but…"

"Not today." She finished for her mother. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night baby." Gabriella said softly. " Good game tonight. I'm proud of you." Lorraine smiled and walked back to give her mom a hug. "I love you."

" Thanks mom, I love you too mom." She said. Then she went to bed.

000

Two days later, Bella , her mother and the Blackwells were at the airport saying their good byes. Gabriella and Janet's planes were to leave at 10:30 AM and Tyler and Lorraine left at noon.

"Plane 125 to Atlanta is now boarding…plane 125 to Atlanta is now boarding." Called the intercom in the air port.

"That's us." Gabriella said, with a grimace. " Are you two going to be ok waiting here?"

"Yes Ms. Montez." Tyler answered. "Bella and I will be just fine, won't we Raine?" She nodded her head.

"Yea, we'll be fine mom."

"I love you Belly." Gabriella said with a sad smile. She bent down and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Janet and I will see you two on Friday in Albuquerque. You have your phone, call me at your layover in Chicago, ok baby?"

"Ok mom, I'll call you. Now hurry up and go. You're going to miss your flight!" Bella said with a sweet smile that made Gabriella want to melt. She felt that way every time her daughter smiled, she looked so much like Troy that it was almost like looking at him every day.

"She's right Gabby." Janet said. " Let's get going. By Tyler!"

"Bye mom." He said as the two mothers walked into the room where they would be checked for security. "Well," Tyler said as he turned to his friend. "I guess we have two hours to just hang out."

"Yea before we start out boring break. I can't believe we have to go to Albuquerque for spring break!" Raine complained.

"I know. But look at the bright side, you get to spend the whole entire break with me!" Tyler said, there was a toothy grin spread across his face. Raine rolled her eyes and looked away. Her eyes went across the airport waiting room until her father's face on a TV caught her eye.

"Hey look there's Troy Bolton!" She almost screamed. She grabbed her bags and Tyler's arm and led him to a chair closer to it.

"Raine, why are you so obsessed with that man? I know you probably think he's cute…but you'd have no chance with him. I mean he is thirty three years old and lives in LA. You're not going to meet him."

"Tyler Blackwell I do not think he is cute…that is gross. And I do not want to date him. And someday I will meet him." The curly headed girl said sternly.

"Hey why not make someday today?" Tyler said, Bella thought about what he said. She knew he was being sarcastic…but he had a point. Her mother was on a plane flying to Georgia and couldn't stop her. And she herself was two hours away from getting on a flight to boredom for a week. She could finally meet her father. "Hellooo…earth to Bella…Bella Emily Montez come back…" Tyler said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Tyler…that's it. We can go to Los Angeles and I can meet him. Come on…let's go change our tickets." She said and once again she grabbed her friend's arm and dragged him across the room.

"Bella…stop." Tyler said as he tried to pull out of her grip. But she kept on walking. "What are you doing…we can't go to LA! Raine stop I was just kidding." He urged. Finally she turned around and looked him square in the face. Her blue eyes were like a blazing fire as she stared intently into his green ones. "Bella…not the game face. We can't go to LA."

"Tyler…why not? I've wanted to meet Troy Bolton since I was two. I need him." She said sharply.

"What? Raine stop your crap…you do not need him. He is in the NBA. Why would he look at you…let alone meet you?" He asked.

"Because I'm his daughter." Bella said before she noticed it. Her mother had told her not to tell anyone that Troy was her father because she was afraid of publicity.

"Lorraine…stop it. You're fanatic. You are not Troy Bolton's daughter…no matter how much you like his basketball." Tyler said.

"I am too his daughter Ty. Look at me! I look just like him. And I have this…" She said as she dug through her purse. She pulled out a small folded piece of paper and gave it to Tyler to read.

"What is it?" He asked as he unfolded it.

"My birth certificate. Read the parent's names." Bella instructed. There was a minute of pure silence despite the atmosphere of the busy airport as Tyler read the paper.

"So…" Tyler finally broke the quietness between them. "My best friend is Troy Bolton's daughter…I can't believe I didn't realize it before. You certainly look like him…and your basketball is just like his. But Raine, we can't go to LA. I mean maybe you can meet him someday but…"

"Not today…Tyler that's what my mother says to me everyday. And I think that someday is today. I know we'll get in tons of trouble…but I need to do this. I have to meet my dad…please?" Raine pleaded, she made her best pouty face and just stared at her friend. Tyler looked back at her, just smiled and said:

"I never could resist that face." Bella squealed and hugged her friend.

"Thank you thank you thank you Tyler! Now let's go exchange our tickets. We have a lot of planning to do!"

soooooo you should defeniatly reviewzzz causezz itszz awesome right??


	3. Chapter 3

here's my first story eveerrz! itz so coollllllll!! i knowz youz willz love itz!! please reviewzzz itzz awesomezz when peoplez reviewww!!

"May I help you?" Asked the woman at the airport ticket desk.

"Um yes ma'am, I would like to exchange these two tickets to Albuquerque, New Mexico for two to Los Angeles, California." Bella said with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry," the woman said after a few seconds of typing at the desktop computer that sat in front of her. "We don't have anymore flights going to the Los Angeles area today. Can I offer you a refund?"

"No, what about a flight to Houston Texas?" Bella asked quickly.

"Texas?" Tyler asked looking at her critically. "Won't that be a little expensive?" Bella bit her lip. She hadn't thought about the money.

"Yes, but my mom gave me that credit card." She told Tyler.

"Bella, that's for emergencies…"The boy scolded her. "We tried to get to LA…but it didn't work. Let's just go to your grandma's and for…"

"Ty we are not going to forget about it." Bella told him. She then turned back to the ticket desk. "Two tickets to Houston please." She said, holding her mother's Visa card out. The woman took the card and scanned it.

"Thank you Ms. Montez, your flight leaves at noon." The receptionist said with a smile. Bella returned the smile and took the tickets from her. Then she and Tyler walked over to a waiting area and sat in the chairs.

"We have about an hour before the plane leaves, so we should probably go to the security area." Bella said as she handed Tyler his ticket and put her own inside her purse.

"I can't believe you just did that. We are in so much trouble." He said in a nervous voice.

"I know, we're going to be grounded for like a month."

"Bella…one month would be merciful. We're not going to be able to leave our houses for like six months…maybe even a year. You just bought two tickets to Texas, and when we get there who knows where we'll go next. And when are you planning on telling your mom? You're telling mine too becau…"

"TYLER!" Bella shouted. The boy stopped rambling and looked at his friend. "I know how much trouble I'm in, and I know how bad the consequences are going to be. But Tyler I want to meet my dad more than I want to go to parties or dances. And besides…we can't quite now, we just spent a hundred dollars on plane tickets."

"Only a hundred? I figured we'd spent five hundred." Tyler said, he sounded relieved.

"No, they took our Albuquerque tickets and traded them." Bella reminded him. "So what do you say? Wanna live our last week of freedom like we've never lived before?" She asked her friend who nodded.

"I guess we have too…we've already stuck our feet in the water. It's time to go swimming."

"Ty…you're weird. I have to go to the bathroom. Watch my stuff while I'm gone. Kay?" Raine said as she started to go.

"Alright…do you have your phone?" Tyler called after her, she held it up and kept going. When she got to the rest room, she heard two ladies talking.

"I can't believe you got the wrong tickets. We don't need to go to LA!" A brunette woman said sharply to the other, who was blonde and looked considerably younger.

"I'm sorry." The other said. "But we can't do anything about it now…." LorrBella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Two unneeded tickets to LA. The women were starting to go when she stopped them.

"Wait!" She called after them. They turned around and looked at her.

"Do we know you?" One asked.

"No ma'am. But I heard you talking in there and I thought you said you had tickets to Los Angeles." She said hopefully.

"That's right." The older woman said. "Why?"

"Well my friend and I were trying to get there, but they didn't have anymore tickets. I have two to Houston that you can trade in for tickets to where ever you need to go, I'll give them to you if you give me yours." She offered.

"Yes!" The blonde woman said as she took the tickets from her pocket and handed them to Raine. "The plane leaves in 45 minutes!" Raine grabbed the tickets and shoved the two that she had paid for into the hands of the older woman. Then she took off running.

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY TICKETS!" She yelled. But Bella was already too far away to hear her. She ran as fast as she could back to Tyler.

"Rain…what are you doing?" He said when she got to him. In response she handed him the new tickets. "YOU STOLE TICKETS TO LA?" The boy yelled in horror. "Raine! How could you do that? This is called breaking the law!"

"Tyler chill out, I didn't really steal them. I traded with these two ladies that didn't want them. Now come on. We have," She stopped and looked at her phone, " thirty minutes before the plane leaves. We have to go!" She said as she grabbed her Vera Bradley duffel bag and her pulled her rolling suitcase across the airport.

An hour later, the two fourteen year olds were on the plane going to LA.

"Um excuse me, ma'am?" Bella said as the flight attendant walked by.

"Yes?"

"Is this a non-stop flight?"

"It is. We should reach Los Angeles in about three hours." She smiled.

"Thank you." Bella said as she left. "Ty, did you hear that? In three hours I am going to be closer to my father than I have ever been in my life!"

"I know, but Bella what are we going to do when we get there? I mean do you know where he lives?" Tyler asked. _"Typical." _Thought bella.

"Tyler do you always plan things out before you do something?" She asked him.

"Actually I do. Its called being responsible. You should try it some time." Tyler told her.

"Well maybe I don't want to be responsible yet…maybe I want to do things my way." Raine replied swiftly.

"I can tell. You have me on a plane to LA." Tyler said. The rest of the flight went on like that. The two teens talked and bickered and before they knew it…they were landing in Los Angeles California. They arrived at 6:30 they got off the plane and walked into the lobby of the airport.

"Wow." Raine said. "We're really here…in LA. We did it! Come on Ty let's get our stuff and leave." The two went to baggage return and waited for their suitcases to round the corner on the conveyer belt.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tyler asked Bella . She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have absolutely no clue. What do you think?" Bella asked him.

"I think I'm hungry. Let's have a receptionist call us a cab so we can go eat. Then we can figure out what we are going to do." Tyler said as the two of them walked to a "service" desk. The airport worker told got them a cab, and told them about a restaurant they could try on a low budget. They took her advice and were soon in their cab.

soooooo you should defeniatly reviewzzz causezz itszz awesome right??


	4. Chapter 4

here's my first story eveerrz! itz so coollllllll!! i knowz youz willz love itz!! please reviewzzz itzz awesomezz when peoplez reviewww!!

Chapter 5

Welcome To LA Baby!

"So what now?" Ty asked when he and Bella finished their dinner. It was getting darker and the temperature was plummeting.

"I guess we can try to find my dad." Bella replied as she pulled her East Manhattan Middle School Basketball hoodie over her head.

"Ok that sounds like a good plan. Do you know where he lives?" Tyler asked her, he looked nervous.

"Yes..." Relief filled his face. But not hers. "Maybe."

"BELLA! Don't you EVER think before you do something?" Tyler shouted angrily. "Here we stand in California, alone, at night, trying to find the father you never knew…and you don't know where he lives! Bella…where are we going to sleep tonight?" Ty demanded.

"Tyler I know the name of his neighbor hood, or community or whatever it is. And yes I do think before I do things…just not important things like this." She told him as she handed him her things.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as she walked to the street.

"Getting a Taxi." She told him.

"Bella, you have to call a cab in LA. This isn't NYC." He reminded her. She rolled her eyes and took out her cell phone. She dialed 0 for the operator and asked about the number for a cab service, which the operator gave her. She dialed it and the cab was at the corner of the street where they stood in five minutes.

"Where to kids?" The driver asked.

" Scottsberry Plaza please." Bella told him, he turned around and looked at her with huge eyes.

"Aiming a little high there, aren't we? That's where all those celebrities live ain't it?" The man asked.

"Yes, my father lives there. We're on spring break and going to visit him." Bellae explained as she pulled her sand colored curls into a loose bun that sat on top of her head.

"All right little lady. We'll be there in a bit." He said as he drove through the city. When they turned into the subdivision Raine started to understand the world her father lived in. There were houses bigger than her school on every street corner. "What's the address miss?" The driver asked.

"Um, it's this one." She lied, pointing to a large home just outside the cab.

"Well let me help you with your ba…"

"NO!" Tyler interrupted. "I'll take care of the bags. You can just go on home." The two unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the cab.

"You have to pay me before you can leave." The driver reminded them.

"Oh, right. Here." Bela said, handing him her mother's visa card through the open window. He swiped it and handed it back to her.

"That was forty-five dollars." He said cheerfully.

"FORTY-FIVE DOLLARS?" Tyler and Bella yelled. "For a cab ride?"

"Welcome to LA baby!" The driver said as he drove off.

"Well Raine, that's another week to our punishment." Tyler said glumly.

"Shut up Ty. Let's go find his house before everything gets worse." Just as they started walking down the lit up street, Raine felt a drop of rain come from the sky. "Ty, is it raining?" She asked, praying that she was going crazy.

"I think so." Was all he said. They walked on for a few more minutes, the rain was starting to fall steadily. "Look!" Raine said happily. She pointed at an iron gate. "That gate has initials on it." She walked to the gate and looked at it closely. "TB! Tyler I found his house! Come on!" The two teens ran to the gate and tried to open it.

"It's locked." Tyler said.

"Nah duh. We'll have to climb in." Raine said.

"Well we can't climb wet iron." Ty reminded her.

"You're right. We'll have to around back. The fence is probably brick back there." She said, before Tyler could protest Raine had picked up her bags and started around the enormous house. Where they found that Raine was right about the fence. "Ok so I guess we'll through the bags over and then climb." She said. As they climbed the fence the rain fell harder and before they knew it they were soaked. When they were over the fence, they looked around the back yard. There was a huge pool with a hot tub, marble statues, a fountain and of course a full sized basketball court. "Wow." She said. "This is my dad's house." She grinned.

"Yea, think I could have some of your inheritance?" Tyler asked in awe of his surroundings.

"You there!" Yelled an unfamiliar voice with an English accent. "This is private property!"

"Crud." Bella said under her breath. They had been caught.

soooooo you should defeniatly reviewzzz causezz itszz awesome right??


End file.
